Tsuki wa Mayonaka
by ShinigamiMania91
Summary: Kita is Ichigos cousin with spiritual powers.As she learns more, shes attacked more by hollows.When her powers are fully come to, shes being kidnapped by the enemy!Ichigo needs help to save her, so who will come?RenjiOC, slight IchigoRukia
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_"OKA-SAN!!!!" A child yelled off the bridge. The child leaned over and looked into the dark water, the midnight moon raised high above the child's head. "Oka-san! Where are you?!" The child demanded to know. The child sniffed back tears as it looked at the water. It didn't help and the small child's tears fell into the river, splashing down light as the stars twinkled in the sky. "Oka-san...please... come back..." The child's tears could no longer stay hiden. The face paled, the cheeks turned pink, the child's eyes puffed as they let out their small, stiffled cries for their mother._

_A light came from the river, and caught the childs attention. The small child looked over, and a circle of light projected itself from the water into the sky, wind rapidly flying out of it as the child's long brown hair was thrown into the air. "Oka-san?" The child asked as the child started to fall over into the river, arms spread open, expecting their mothers open arms. The child hit the water, suddenly being taken downstream by the strong current, and the child's lack of knowledge on how to swim._

"Oka...san..." A girl with short light brown hair mumbled as she layed asleep in class.

"Oi! Kita, wake up!" The girls head shot up, her dark brown eyes shooting around, taking in her surroundings. "What are you doing asleep?"

"Ahaha, you see, Kurosaki. Last night, I stayed up playing street fighter all night, so that I can beat Keigo's score and I didn't get to sleep until four this morning! And I normally get to school at seven, you see. SO when I got a chance too, I just put my head down and plop! I went to sleep!" The girl explained, using strange hand gestures as she laughed.

"Well, it's lunch now." the orange haired boy said.

"Yes, I am well aware of that." She said looking at him.

"Are you aware of the string of drool that's hanging from the corner of your mouth?" He teased.

"Eh!?" She quickly wipped it away and glared at him.

"My old man wants to know if you want to come over tonight." Ichigo told her, "He thinks it would be great to have the ceremony at our place."

"Yeah, I can come." Kita nodded. "It's been ten years, Kurosaki..."

"I know..." He said looking out at the sky as they reached the roof top of the school.

"I can still remember the night clearly... that's what I was dreaming of before you woke me up..."

"I figured... you were saying, _Oka-san!_ quite loudly in your mumbled state." Kurosaki teased his cousin.

"I was not!" She said gasping.

"Yeah, you weren't." He laughed.

"I'm going to hurt you, Kurosaki Ichigo!" She said going to hit him, but he dodged it. "Curses... you're around Rukia to much."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" He demanded of his cousin.

"She faster than I am at attacking you!" she said as she socked him in his arm unexpectingly.

"AHHH!!! What the hell?!" He said rubbing his arm.

"It's what you get!" She said as she crossed her arms as they reached the group.

Kita Saiya is Kurosaki Ichigo's cousin, on Masaki's side, but she has spiritual powers like Ichigo, but is not a soul reaper. She's traveled to Soul Society and had moved to Karakura town after running into Ichigo in Soul Society once after the winter war, and decided to move near him. She's gone under Urahara's training and Yoruichi's training to try to help her powers grow more.

"Kita-san!" Orihime said grabbing Saiya's arm and pulling her over.

"Aiyayaya..." Saiya mumbled as she was dragged towards the girls in the group. "What?" She asked, trying not to sound harsh.

"We're all going to Urahara's after school today. Do you want to come?" Orihime asked her.

"I can't." Saiya said looking away at Orihime.

"Why?" Rukia asked her.

"I have other plans for today. Sorry." Saiya said giving a weak smile. She walked over to Ichigo, "I'm heading back. I'll see you tonight." She said as she left the rooftop and down the stairs.

"What's wrong with Kita-san, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked him.

"Ten years ago, her mother died." he explained to her. "So, she's trying to make the best of today, but it doesn't seem to be going that well." He said as he saw his cousin running off campus, and down the street. What no one could see was her eyes were brimming with tears as she ran. She reached a bridge she had to cross and she slowed to a slow walk. "She never knew her father, and she was an only child. She was five years old when her mother died."

"But she's in our grade..." Rukia said.

"She skipped a grade and started school early. That's why she's a senior with us." Ichigo explained.

Saiya got about half way through the bridge when tears finally fell. She looked over the edge of the bridge into the water. "Oka-san..." She said remembering that night when she ran, looking for her mother through town. It was the bridge that they walked over everyday after her mother would pick her up from school. "Oka-san!" She yelled, hearing her voice echo back at her.

"She's probably on her way home right now, or to the cemetary." Ichigo explained, "And tonight... she's coming over for the ceromony to respect the dead."

Footsteps were heard behind her coming on the bridge. A strong reiatsu flared from behind her. She slowly turned, her hair flying back from the force of the reiatsu as she stared at a huge hollow infront of her. Her eyes grew wide as she felt her heart sink.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said as her phone beepped. Ichigo nodded and pulled out his substitute shinigami badge and knocked his shinigami self out and left in the way of the huge reiatsu with Rukia on behind him.

Saiya stepped back, pressing herself against the bridges' railing. The hollow noticed the movement and lunged at her. She let out a scream as she jumped to the side, rolling to the opposite side of the bridge as part of the bridge fell off from the hollows attack. She grabbed the railling and pulled herself up. The hollow threw it's long, slimy tounge at her, wrapping it around one of her legs as it pulled for her to come closer.

"Rukia, which way?" Ichigo asked as they jumped building tops.

"It's just ahead." Rukia said as Ichigo nodded. The two used shunpo and got closer faster.

Saiya grabbed a pole from the broken railling of the bridge and focused her reiatsu into it. It glowed a bright green as she sliced it at the tounge. The tounge was then into two and she pulled the tounge off her leg, trying to get away, when she realized that everywhere the slim was, was now paralyzed. The hollow yelled, as she tried to move. Her left leg, and both her hands, paralyzed and unable to move. She tried as she could to move away, but it was futile.

A red light, cero, started to form in the hollows mouth. Saiya's eyes widened as she tried to move. She looked around, for anything. The cero was just complete and started to shoot at her. _"SAIYA!" _she had her arms up, and her eyes closed when she heard her name be called. She opened her eyes as she felt the reiatsu from the cero, but not the cero itself.

"Ichigo!" She said seeing her cousin infront of her, shinigami formed and all. Ichigo quickly killed the hollow and ran over to his cousin. "Ichigo!" She said amazed. "I-"

"Are you hurt?" He demanded from her. "What's that slim on your hands and leg?"

"My hands and leg are paralyzed because of it." she said trying to wave her arms around, but her hands were to heavy to do so.

"Okay. Let's take you to Urahara's." He said picking Saiya up and over his shoulder.

"Oi!" She said loudly. "Let me know next time you plan to pick me up like this."

"Sorry. But let's hurry." He said as they left to Urahara's.

"This slime..." Urahara said swishing it around in the tube he had it in. They had cleaned it all off of Saiya and she was in the shower, cleaning the rest of herself off. "It's no ordinary slime..."

"We've all ready realized that..." Ichigo said.

There was a loud scream, and Ichigo jumped up at his cousin's yell. There was a crash and Ichigo and Rukia ran down the hall to where Saiya was. "Saiya- is everything all right?" Ichigo asked covering his eyes as he appeared in the doorway.

"Renji?!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo tripped over the red haired shinigami on the ground.

"Ichigo!" Saiya called as she hid behind Ichigo, wrapped in a towel. "He tried to walk in on me and so I gave him my best punch I could muster up."

"Looks like you did a good job... he's pretty much out cold." Rukia said as she picked Renji up.

"Oi- Urahara-san! Why's Renji here?" Ichigo asked the older man.

"He's been staying here for the last couple of days on Hollow watch." Urahara explained.

Renji came too and Ichigo held Saiya back from attacking Renji again. "He's a shinigami, Saiya. He's not a hollow or a bad guy."

"He's scary enough to be..." She said as she glared at the red haired man.

"What's your problem!?" He shot at her.

"My problem!? You're the one that just waltzed right on into the bathroom without even thinking that someone else might be in there." She told him.

"How was I suppose to know?! You have such a low reiatsu I'm surprised you can even see me! Who are you anyways?! Ichigo's girlfriend?!" He shot back at her.

"What?!" Ichigo and Saiya both yelled. "Disgusting!"

"They're cousins, Renji." Rukia explained.

"Oh- but still, with that low of a reiatsu, I'm surprised you're even able to walk... let alone throw a punch as hard as you did!" He said.

"I'm not a shinigami, but I have spiritual powers. I've been able to see hollows, ghosts, and other mishaps, ever since my mother died and espeically after travelling to soul society once..."

"You were the one, just three months ago... that was in soul society?" He asked her.

"Yep." She nodded. "And I'm pretty proud of making it there too!"

"I'm surprised you didn't get killed." He scoffed.

"I'm surprised you're still walking." She scoffed back.

"Oh dear..." Rukia and Ichigo sighed.

"Saiya, why don't you go and get dressed before you beat up Renji..." Ichigo suggested to Saiya.

"Okay." Saiya said sweetly before running off to one of the rooms to get dressed.

A couple of minutes later, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were in the room with the table with Urahara when Saiya returned back in her school uniform, her knee high stockings not even as one was still down by her ankle and the other up past her knee. She reached down and pulled it up as she hopped on one foot before sitting down at the table. "So, that slime stuff, you analyzed it... right?"

"Yes, and it's no ordinary slime." Urahara explained, "In it, not only did it paralyze you, but it left paracites into your system too, meaning that part of the hollow now resides inside of you."

"W-what?!" Saiya said her eyes going wide. "C-can you get it out at all?"

"It's kind of similar to the hollow that Rukia managed to kill..." Urahara said, "Years ago that took the life of Shiba Kaien." Rukia looked downcast as she was reminded of that hollow.

"She's not going to die is she?" Ichigo asked Urahara as he gave his cousin a side glance.

"No- not that I'm aware of. I can only tell you what I know. If you really want to be more indept then you'll have to take her to the labs in Soul Society." Urahara explained. "Kita-san, are you willing to go to Soul Society again?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Are you willing to go to Soul Society again... Kita-san?" Urahara asked her.

"Y-yes." She said nodding her head.

"Superb! The portal for you to go through will be finished in one week." He told her. "Until then..." He got serious then, "I want Ichigo, Rukia or Renji with you at all times."

"H-hai..." She said nodding.

"Ichigo and Rukia can look after you while you're at school, and when you're at home, we shall place Renji there." Urahara said, "And then I can have an open room again." he said opening his fan infront of his mouth.

"Is Renji being that much of a nuesence?" Saiya asked, "And now you're going to throw him at my place?!"

"He's really not that bad. He can sometimes be rude, or take more food than he should, but deep down Renji's a good guy." Ichigo said as Rukia nodded in agreement.

"You guys forget I'm right here..." Renji grumbled as he sat cross-legged next to Rukia and Urahara.

"Oh- we didn't forget." Ichigo said grinning. Saiya watched, Ichigo usually didn't joke around and be so care-free like this when he was around school friends or at home. She hadn't seen her cousin like this since before Masaki had died. "We just chose to state the obvious."

"Why I ought to-" Renji started but Rukia hit him into the ground. "Rukia!?"

"Enough from you!" She snapped at him and he quieted down. "Urahara-san... what are we suppose to be looking out for while we're around Kita-san?"

"Anything out of the ordinary." He told them, the door opened to the shop. "Well, it looks like I have a customer, so why don't you kids go on out." He said getting them out as a man walked into his store wearing a suit. "Ah! Hello there sir. How may I be of service for you?"

"We need to go get our bodies from school, so Renji, you stay with her, and then we'll find you when we get them." Rukia told him.

"And no fighting!" Ichigo pointed out to Saiya and Renji, "I'd like Saiya alive, and Renji as a shingami so I can beat his ass instead."

Saiya laughed and nodded, "Okay- he's not worth my time anyways."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Renji jumped.

"He said no fighting moron!" She yelled at him. "Let's just head over to my place. We'll meet you there- Kurosaki." She told him and her orange haired cousin nodded in response.

The red haired shinigami and the light brown haired human walked their way to her apartment. They reached it, as it wasn't that to far away, and entered. "It's kind of small..." Renji commented as he looked around the two roomed apartment. "Isn't it?"

"Of course it is. I have no kitchen, but I do have a small refridgator over there, a microwave ontop of it, and a small box for silverware. I have two futons in my closet and my clothes are in there too. The bathroom is the only other door that doesn't lead to my closet or to the hallway outside. It's really just a crappy studio that I rent for about 5000 yen a month... So it's pretty cheap too." She told him.

"What do you do here then? There's no TV, no nothing..." He said looking around.

"I don't need a television. I have my computer, and I'm pretty content with that. I use wifi so that I don't need a telephone, and I just use my cellphone, but I rarely ever have that on." She told him as she pulled out her crappy cell phone that had a busted screen. "I only have six numbers in it anyways. I have Ichigo's house, I have Isshin-sans' doctors office, Orihime's house, Tatsuki's house, Tatsuki's cell, and the school's number."

"You're not that social are you?" He asked her.

"No- If I disappeared, no one would really notice, truth be told." She told him.

"So where are you're parents at?" He asked her. "If you have two futons, you must live with at least one person, right?"

"Nope. I've lived alone since I was seven. I lived with Ichigo for a couple of years, but then I felt in the way when Karin and Yuzu were young, and Masaki-san then died... and I didn't want to be reminded about how my mother was killed too... By the same bridge and everything..." She told him, "And I soon moved to the northern part of Japan for a while before returning last year after the winter war when I ran into Ichigo and Rukia in Soul Society."

"How did you even managed to get into soul society?" He asked her.

"Well, at first, I was walking at a park when I saw these gates appear out of nowhere, and three people run out of them. Before they closed I thought I'd see what was on the other side. I felt like I was dying in the tunnel there, because it was dark, and there was no light, and it felt as if the walls where ever changing... Then I collided with... oh geez... what was his name... hamtaro... no- uhm... He's on the fourth division..."

"Hanataro?" Renji asked and she snapped her fingers.

"That's it! Yeah, I ran into him and he helped me get to soul society." She nodded, "He asked me if I was lost and I said yeah, and so he guided me back to Soul Society before leaving back onto his mission."

"Wow... that kid is dumb..." Renji sighed.

"Well, when I exited from the tunnel I could feel all the spiritual energy and it felt good... Like I was being regerated by it." She told him. I walked around for a bit before bumbing into a girl from the fifth squad, but she tried to attack me so I knocked her out, and I ended up switching clothes with her because I obviously stood out. So when I took her clothes I dropped her off inside a warehouse thing and left. I then ended up running into this scary looking guy with bells in his hair and a patch over his left eye. He had a small pink girl on his back..."

"Zaraki-taicho..." Renji said, "How'd you manage to get out of that one?"

"Barely." She told him. "So he was all-

_"Are you challenging me?" He said looking down at her._

_"Me? Challenge you? In what?! I'm good at Ju-ken-po!" She said laughing nervously._

_"Fine then. If you want a fight, I'll fight you." He said pulling out his zanpakuto. "What's your name and squad. Then I can explain to your captain why you will not return tonight."_

_She swallowed hard as she stepped away. She then turned and ran down the street as fast as she could, turning corners until she hit a dead end. She turned around just in time to barely dodge a swing from Zaraki. "Why are you attacking me?!" She yelled dodging his attacks._

_"You challenged me, and you should fight back so I don't have to hold back so much." He said as she ducked to the ground, trimming the ends of her hair as she shot past him._

_"Ken-chan! She went that way!" Yachiru yelled pointing the way that Saiya ran. She was yelling at the top of her lungs as she tried to find away out of fighting Zaraki._

_"Stop running, nameless shinigami!" he yelled after her as she turned another corner. She tripped on some rocks and flew to the ground, summersaulting into some barrels of water and knocking them down, she was then drenched with the water. She grabbed the top to one of the barrels and tossed it at Zaraki who cut through it easily and continued after her. "Now, you're fighting back!" He yelled as she tossed the other top at him. _

_She then reached down and pulled out the sword in the sheath and barely blocked his blade coming down on her. She pushed back long enough to scramble to her feet and run turned a corner and collided with a boy that was running her way, and sent the two flying onto the ground. "Oww..." She groaned as she rubbed her head._

_"NAMELESS SHINIGAMI!" Zaraki roared as she froze. She got up and started to run again, but found herself unable to._

"That's when I met Ichigo in Soul Society." She told Renji. "I was trying to escape, I crashed into him, and I guess he recognized me...

_"Kita?" Saiya turned and looked._

_"Kuro...saki?" She said, "Ichigo!" She yelled hugging him tightly. "Save me..." She said._

_"From what?" He asked just as Zaraki turned for an attack around the corner. Ichigo barely pulled out his zanpakuto in time to block Zaraki's attack. "AHH! Kenpachi!" he yelled as he and Saiya were sent back tumbling back onto the ground._

_"Ichigo!" Zaraki said a malious grin on his face._

_"What were you thinking?! Saiya!" Ichigo said picking up his cousin under his arm. "Sorry, Kenpachi! Not today!"_

_"ICHIGO!" Zaraki yelled running after Ichigo. Rukia watched as Ichigo ran around Soul Society, Zaraki following him for a good half house before Zaraki finally got lost, and Ichigo returned back with his confused cousin to where Rukia was._

_"Ichigo...who is she?" Rukia asked Ichigo._

_"Hi, I'm Saiya. Ichigo's cousin." Saiya said putting her hand out to shake as Ichigo still held her under his arm, like he would a child. "And ICHIGO! You can put me down now!"_

_"Oh- sorry." He said with a small laugh. "What are you doing in Soul Society?! I didn't think you died?!"_

_"What?! Died?!"_

"They explained to me what Soul Society was, and soon took me to Urahara's shop, where I met him too." She explained to Renji. "It was hard to take in, but I understood it. And after that, it wasn't until March when I finally was able to move here, and I started my training under Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san."

There was a knock on the door before Ichigo opened it and entered. "Kita! How many times do I have to remind you to lock your door?!" He told her as they sat down on the floor.

"Sorry." She said sweetly. "I forget."

"You shouldn't." He told her. "There are some dangerous types of people out on the streets that will try to harm you."

"And it's not like they can go through walls, or distroy buildings, like Hollows can, so I should be more terrified of the living than the dead that I have no fight against still." Saiya said annoyed.

"You should beware of those too." Ichigo told her. "Let's head over to my place then. We'll take the train." Ichigo said as she nodded. "Renji, you can go on your little watch thing for the night, Saiya's staying at my place tonight..." Renji nodded before taking off in a seperate direction than Ichigo, Rukia and Saiya.

They got onto the train and left to Ichigo's side of town. When they got there, they walked the few blocks it was until they reached his house. "I-CHI-GO!" Isshin yelled as the door opened. He went to punch his son but he dodged and threw his dad accross the foyer to their house.

"Stop trying to attack me!" he yelled at his father.

"Here we go again..." Karin sighed as Ichigo and Isshin started to argue.

"Saiya-nee-san!" Yuzu said getting Karin's attention as the young girl walked into the house.

"Saiya-nee!" Karin said as the two girls got up and hugged her.

"Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan." The girl said smiling at them as she was hugged. "Isshin-san..." She called over to her uncle, "Please do not hurt Ichigo, more than he is all ready."

"Right!" Isshin said leaving Ichigo to go over and talk to his niece.

"Oi! How come you'll listen to her, but not to me?!" Ichigo yelled at his father.

"It's because he doesn't see me that often, Ichigo." She smiled as Isshin hugged her.

* * *

**So like... yeah... you should review. :D Well, check out my other stories too! I have like three hisagi stories... :) Shuuhei's awesome! lol. But Renji was my orginal favorite shinigami... then it was Byakuya-sama, then it moved to Hitsugaya-taicho, and then somehow Ukitake-taicho, Hisagi, and Urahara-san! lol. How can you only have one favorite character in this freakin series!!! Even Ichimaru Gin was a favorite of mine! Even if he is evil... -pushes fingers together-**

**ATATATATA!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! If I did...well... it'd be majorly different...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

After the ceromony, Ichigo and Saiya headed upstairs as Rukia sat in his closet, unaware by Isshin or any other relative. Saiya was looking around when she spotted a stuffed lion. "Let me guess, Yuzu's stuffed lion?" Saiya asked laughing as she poked it's head.

"You know that really does hurt." The stuffed lion spoke.

Saiya froze, her finger pushed into the lions forehead as it spoke. Next thing Ichigo and Rukia knew was that Kon was on the ground and Saiya was stomping on it yell, "Demon be gone!" over and over as she finally grabbed the stuffed lion and opened the window and threw it out.

"No-Saiya! Don't-" Ichigo said but it was to late.

"Why?" She asked as she faced her cousin.

"He's not a demon. He's a mod-soul." Ichigo explained to her. "He has a pill inside of him that I can use to get myself out of my body and into the shinigami form."

"Oh..." She said looking over her shoulder at the stuffed lion trying to climb a tree. "Sorry..." She said turning back to Ichigo.

"Oh well." Ichigo said closing the window as he didn't see Kon up in the tree branch about to jump back inside. "I'll get him later." Kon hit the window, and slid down, unhappy with his situation.

There was a loud roar, and Rukia's cell phone beeped signaling that a hollow was near. "Is it me, or did that hollow sound extremely close?" Saiya asked Ichigo and Rukia.

"My radar says it's nowhere near us..." Rukia said, "It's over by your house... Renji's in the area over there, so he should take care of it."

"Okay..." Saiya said uncomfortablely. They sat and talked about many of different things before the hollows call seemed to grow louder. "Are you sure it's really over there?"

"Yeah. That's what it says." Rukia said showing her the phone. "Or else-" She stopped as as dark cloud appeared inside Ichigo's room.

"Look out!" Ichigo yelled grabbing Saiya and pulling her away from the hollow that appeared. He grabbed his shinigami representitive badge and knocked his shinigami self out and pulled out his zanpakuto and went to attack the hollow as Rukia grabbed Saiya and made a run for them to get out as she pulled Ichigo's body over to a safe spot- his closet. She popped out into her shinigami self as her gigai was told to watch Ichigo's body.

"Let's go outside." Rukia said as she opened the door and ran down the stairs, everyone else in the house was in bed, as Rukia and Saiya made their way to the foyer. Rukia was knocked back as she opened the door, her phone going off like crazy as reiatsu poured into the house. "No way..." She said grabbing Saiya's hand and pulling her outside. She pulled out her zanpakuto and cut her way through the hollows that came at her and Saiya.

"Why are there so many?!" Saiya asked Rukia as Ichigo was thrown through his window, breaking the glass, as the hollow shot out after him.

"I don't know!" She said back as she jumped back from slicing through a hollow.

Rukia jumped and attacked another hollow as another went to grab Saiya. Ichigo appeared and sliced through it. "Saiya! Go to Urahara's!"

"It's all the way accross town, Ichigo!" She yelled at him.

"Just go! We'll catch up in a little while." He told her. She nodded, hearing the seriousness in his voice. She turned and started her long run to Urahara's.

She could feel hollows appearing, and could feel them coming towards her. She ran faster, the moon's light the only form of light that gave her vision, the rest of it being distorted. She came to an abrupt stop as a hollow landed infront of her as she took a short cut through a park. She skidded and turned, about to run the other way when a hollow appeared there too. She looked to her left, hollow. To her right- hollow. More and more appeared around her, circling her so she could not escape.

"Howl! Zabimaru!" She heard as the hollows were taken out in one swipe. She felt someone grab her around the waist and pick her up under their arm like Ichigo had done back in Soul Society when they ran into eachother. "How did I figure it'd be you that I'd find here?" He said sounding rather annoyed.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" She shot at him as he jumped out of the park and into the opening.

"It means I expected you to be the reason why all these hollows suddenlly appeared!" He shot back at her.

"At least you're getting your job done, ne?" She said glaring at him.

"Yeah, more than I should!" He said, "And what's with the _ne_?!"

"Whatever!" She said turning away from him. "I need to get to Urahara-sans." She said starting to run down the street.

"Oi!" he yelled running after her. "It's not safe for you to be outside alone!" He yelled as he caught up with her. "It's dangerous."

"And why do you care?" She shot at him, "Or is it in the Shinigami manual to pretend to care?"

"You're making it so that I don't want to care, but I have too." He said, "Now, if you want to hurry up and get there, this is going to be a lot faster." He said picking her up and placing her on his shoulder.

"Oi! I'm in a skirt for my own sake." She pointed out to him.

"So?" He said as he started jump off towards Urahara's.

"I object to this use of picking me up!" She said as she tried to keep her skirt down with one hand while her other propped herself up on his back. "I object to any women being picked up this way at any time!"

"Shut up!" He said, "This is a lot faster, and will seem that way if you just shut up."

She let out a "Hmph." as she gave up arguing. He landed outside of Urahara's shop and let her down onto the ground, "Thank you." She glared as she entered the porch of the shop. "Oi- why is it locked?" She asked turning to Renji.

"I... don't know..." They saw a slip on the front door. "What's it say?" Saiya grabbed it off of the door.

"_Soooo Sorry! But I'm closed for a couple of days! I'll be back later! Have fun and don't get killed!_" She read as there was an Urahara face with a peace sign drawn on it. "Great!" Saiya said tossing the note on the ground. "He's gone and we don't have any help!"

"It's okay." Renji told her as she seemed frustrated.

"Why is Buddah doing this to me?!" She said messing up her hair as she fell to her knees.

"Buddah?" Renji asked her, "Are you Buddist?"

"No- but Oka-san didn't like disrespecting God..." She told him and he looked at her weirdly. "Ah- look out!" She yelled pulling Renji towards her as a arm of a hollow appeared from the darkness to grab Renji. Renji went and sliced at it with his Zabimaru, and turned back to Saiya.

"How did you know that it was going to appear?" He asked her, looking down at her five foot two inch body.

"I... I don't know..." She said looking up shocked with herself as well. "I just...knew."

"Well, it's not safe here." He said pulling out the phone that beeped maniacally as hollows began to swarm near them. He picked her up over his shoulder again and the protest began as he jumped off again.

"Where do you plan on taking me then?!" She yelled over to him as she kept her skirt down again.

"Some place where no one will get hurt if this battle continues." He told her as she spotted the school.

"Abarai-kun." He looked to see a young girl running onto the schools campus with two other guys.

"What?!" Renji said landing down near them.

"What's going on?" Ishida said pushing his glasses up, "There's numerous hollows pouring into Karakura town..."

"They're here because of my high and untamed reiatsu." Saiya explained to them. "But I don't know why they're suddenly coming now."

"Santen kesshun: I reject!" She said as she formed the shield to block a weak hollows cero towards the ground.

"Woah! What is that?!" Saiya said in amazement.

"It's part of Shun shun rikka- my hairpins are actually my powers." Orihime explained.

"That's so amazing!" Saiya said as she hugged Orihime.

"Koten zanshun: I reject!" She said as Tsubaki shot out and cut through the hollow, distroying it.

"Woah!" Saiya said, "That is soo cool, Orihime! I wish I could have a power like that!"

"Orihime- stay with Saiya..." Renji told her, "Ishida...Sado..." Chad and Ishida nodded and the three went to attack the hollows that appeared. The three went off to battle the hollows.

"Watataa..." Saiya said as she shook her hand out, "Why are their masks so freaking hard?!" She said as her knuckles turned red.

"Kita-kun, how did you do that?" Orihime asked as she glanced over to the hollow that was shrieking out in pain as it's mask slowly fell off and it disappeared.

"I... just punched it?" Saiya said confused as she sucked on her knuckles. Something caught her eye as she looked to the side. "I'll be right back, Orihime." Saiya said running off.

"Wah- Kita-kun!" Orihime said running after the girl who turned the corner and went into the gym room where they had been using the wooden swords today in class. "What are you doing?" Orihime asked as she watched Saiya swing one around.

"Perfect..." She grinned running back to Orihime. "I'm not going to stand around and watch them get all the fighting." She said as they went outside again. Renji was thrown where they had been standing. "Oi- are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He said, "What do you plan on doing with a wooden sword, Saiya?"

"You'll see." She grinned. A hollow came at her and she focused her reiatsu into the wooden sword and swung it at the hollow, hitting it on the head and sending it flying as if she was playing baseball. The mask shattered and the hollow screeched back to hueco mundo.

"How'd you do that?!" Ishida said amazed.

"It's my reiatsu that I can focus." She told him. "Although a baseball bat would probably do better..."

_Or if you let someone else take over..._ She heard a chilling voice say inside her head.

"What?!" Saiya looked around, chills sent down her spine. "Who said that?"

"No one said anything, Kita-kun..." Orihime told her as Kita's heart began to race.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_Or if you let someone else take over..._ She heard a chilling voice say inside her head. Saiya's heart began to race.

"Saiya..." She heard Renji's voice before she fell over, unconcious.

When she awoke, she was in Urahara's shop, in one of the rooms, Renji was sitting next to her futon, cross-legged, and his arms crossed, his head dropped down, as he layed asleep. She let a small smile show, thinking he looked adorable as he sat there. She then looked away, and saw that it was dark outside, and she figured that it must have been sometime in the night. _Who was that in my head that spoke..._

_"Who me?"_ The voice came again as Saiya saw a pair of golden eyes as she closed her eyes.

She let out a yell and jumped out of the bed. Renji jumped up to and grabbed her as she trembled. "What's wrong?" he asked her, trying to soothe her to a calmer state.

"That voice... it spoke to me again..." She told Renji as he sat back down, she slid onto her knees, leaning into him. "I don't know who it is... I don't know what it is..."

"It's okay, Saiya..." He said as she closed her eyes. "Don't think about it..."

"Where's Ichigo?" She asked him as she began to calm herself back down.

"He's in the other room, he got beaten up pretty bad. Inoue is healing him and Rukia as we speak." He told her and she nodded. "You know, you gave us quite a scare at the school..."

"I'm sorry..." She said matching his breathing to keep hers steady.

_"Do you think he's hott or something?! Why you still laying up on him?!"_ The voice asked her and she tensed again.

"Voice again?" He asked her and she stiffled a nod out.

_What do you want from me?!_ Saiya asked as she closed her eyes, trying to keep her breathing calm.

The pair of gold eyes appeared before her again, _"I'm here to help you... but it took you long enough to finally give me the time of day...."_

_What do you mean?_ Saiya asked her.

_"I've been in your mind since you entered Soul Society earlier this year." _The voice told her, _"I'd tell you my name, but I honnestly can't remember anything..."_

_I'm sorry...._ Saiya apologized. _I don't know how I can help you there...._

_"What's your last name again? Kita right? I kind of like-"_

_You're not using my name...._ Saiya snapped at the voice. The gold eyes closed her eyes and shook her head, long black locks to a little past her shoulders appeared. _I think I'm begining to see you more..._

_"You mean to tell me you weren't able to see me before?!"_ The voice snapped at her.

_No- I'm sorry but at first, all I heard was your voice, and then I saw your eyes, and now I can see your hair too..._ Saiya explained, _But please... do not scare me anymore..._

_"I'll try not to..." _The voice sighed. _"But your ability... I think I can help you harness it better too..."_

_Really?_

_"Yes really. What?! You can't believe a floating pair of eyes and hair that you can only see or hear?" _The voice pipped, a smirk appearing.

_Are you calling me insane?_

_"You might as well be..."_

_I'm ignoring you now...._

Saiya shut out the voice as she fell into a sleep. She could hear the beat of a heart, other than hers. _Thump... thump... thump...._

"RENJI!" Saiya was startled awake along with Renji as Ichigo's voice echoed into the room. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Wha...?" Saiya looked up and saw she was all snuggled into Renji. "AHH!" She jumped away from Renji, and grabbed the pillow near her and threw it at him, bouncing it off his head.

"What the hell?!" Renji said as he jumped to his feet.

"Renji!" Ichigo said pulling out his zanpakuto. "You better have not done anything to Saiya!"

"I didn't!" Renji said placing his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Why do you ask Ichigo!?"

"She's my cousin! Why else do I ask?!" He shouted at Renji.

"She was scared last night, and I helped her over come that little fear of hers!" He shouted back. "That little voice in her head was freaking her out!"

"Are you calling my cousin insane?!"

"Are you saying I'm insane?!" Saiya said grabbing the pillow again.

"No- I'm just saying that-" He felt cornered as Saiya was on his left and Ichigo was infront of him. And to his right and behind him was all wall.

_"You liked it so stop flipping out!"_ The voice inside Saiya's head said making her blush horrendously.

_Shut up!_ Saiya yelled at the voice. _You said you wouldn't scare me anymore!_

"Saiya.... why are you red?" Ichigo said suddenly turning to his cousin. "Are you sick? Not feelling well?" Ichigo said putting his zanpakuto back on his back and jumping over to his cousin.

"I'm fine!" She said stepping away from her cousin. "It's just..."

_"You are so freaking adorable! I can only think of one other person that is like you!" _The voice said, _"She was a childhood friend of mines, and she would just go crazy and blush all the time whenever I would embarress her about this one guy!"_

_Shut up! You're not helping me at all!_ Saiya shouted to the voice.

"Saiya...?" Renji and Ichigo both asked the girl as she fell backwards, unconcious again. "Saiya!" The two said jumping over to see if she was okay. They both saw the spirals in her eyes, showing that she had been confused or dizzy.

"Do you think she's okay?" Renji asked Ichigo as he looked up from his cousin to the orange haired substitute shinigami.

"Saiya..." Ichigo said looking at her, feelling her forehead, and checking her pulse.

Her eyes shot open, and she screamed, being startled by the two boys near her. Both were sent accross the room a she hit them both in the side of the faces. "Atata- Ichigo!" She yelled jumping over to her cousin. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! Did I kill you?" She asked him as she shook him violently.

"What's going on in here?" Rukia asked walking into the room to see Ichigo being shaken violently by his cousin and Renji near them with a bruised cheek. "What happened?"

"Rukia...?" Saiya said looking over.

They were then found in Urahara's sitting room as Tessai brought in home-made pancakes with orange juice. "Ichigo, Renji, I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to hit you both..."

"It's okay..." They both said in usion as they had opposite black eyes.

"I honnestly didn't think you could hit that hard..." Ichigo said honnestly.

"You missed it last night! She busted a hollows mask off!" Renji said amazed. "Once with her bare hands and the other with a woodensword!"

"Really?" Rukia asked her amazed too.

"I told you, I'm getting better with my powers..." She said, "And I think I might have found yet another teacher too." She grinned.

"Who?" Urahara asked as he walked in and sat with the group.

"She doesn't have a name, she's trying to steal my last name, but I won't let her." Saiya said with a small laugh. "Golden eyes, black hair... she's really pretty and doesn't look that old..."

"Are you making up imaginary friends again, Saiya?" Ichigo teased his cousin.

"No Ichigo." She said crossing her arms. "If you could only see her... or even hear -" Saiya's head dropped for a second before raising, her eyes golden.

"Sai...ya?" Ichigo said leaning over the table to look at his cousin closely.

_"NOPE!"_ Saiya yelled, _"Hi! I'm... well... I still don't have a name... so call me Kita!"_

"I don't think Saiya appriciates you using her last name..." Renji told her.

_"I need a name though... or else how else will I be identified?"_

Renji and Ichigo both looked at eachother oddly. "Uhm..." They said looking back at Saiya. "Hold on a second." Ichigo and Renji stood and grabbed Rukia and the three grouped in a circle as Saiya turned to Urahara.

_"Hello... you look familar... do I know you?"_ Saiya asked him.

"You might... but it depends on who you are..." Urahara told Saiya.

_"Aww...."_ She said sighing. _"That's sad...I can't tell you who I am... I think they're coming up with a name for me..."_

"Watatata!" Saiya's voice broke through. She fell backwards running her hands through her hair messing it up. _Stop trying to take over!_

_"Give me your name and then I can tell them who I am!"_

_I am not giving you my name!_ Saiya yelled at the girl.

"Saiya?" Ichigo, Renji and Rukia looked over hearing the girls small yell.

"Dear buddah... I think I'm going insane..." She said sitting up and running her fingers through her hair trying to fix it. "Watata! Ichigo! We have school today!"

"No- you're staying here and resting." Ichigo told her.

"What!?" She said in shock. "Okay- well if that's the case..." She quickly ate some pancakes. "I'm going to go and train for a bit..." She stood up and opened up the door to jump down into the training area. She slid down the staircase down the the bottom after closing the door. She landed in the rocky arena and sighed.

"Okay... I'll let you use my name until we figure something out for you." She said to herself, "Deal?"

_"Deal"_

"But what do you mean by helping me get better?" Saiya asked her.

_"Look, you have to use a wooden sword for a solid form of weaponary when you focus your spiritual energy into right?"_

"Yeah... but what's your point to this?" Saiya asked Kita.

_"Let's try to get you to use something that isn't solid all the way through... like just a handle of some sort." _Kita told her, _"And then, when you fight a hollow, you can do more than just bust it's mask off... YOU can actually slice through it."_

"I don't think that's possible.." Saiya said looking around.

_"You see that twig there?" _Kita asked Saiya. She nodded, _"Grab it, it's small enough where it won't be an all solid form."_

"Okay..." Saiya said picking up the six inch tree stick.

_"Focus your reiatsu into as if it's a wooden sword. Form it into the shape of a sword and don't let it faulter..."_ Kita told her.

"Okay..." Saiya said closing her eyes, and picturing what a sword looked like, she tried to form it with her reiatsu. She opened her eyes to see a small spirit blade forming. "I think I'm getting it!" She exclaimed but then it blew up in her face, sending her backwards and burning the stick. "Ow..."

_"Get up!"_ Kita yelled at her, _"Don't give up at all, Saiya!"_

"Right..." Saiya said standing up and finding another stick to use.


End file.
